1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to interactive television systems, and more particularly, to systems and devices for audio capture and communication during television broadcasts.
2. Description of the Background Art
Television watching is an immensely popular pastime throughout the world. Indeed, one or more televisions may be found in virtually every residence in the United States and in many foreign countries.
For many, the television viewing experience is enhanced by watching television programs with other people. Thus, typical residences are equipped with numerous seats in front of a television to accommodate several family members and friends. Certain television programs are more frequently viewed in the company of others. For example, sporting events, television premieres, political debates, and other significant television broadcasts are typically viewed by groups of people.
Often it is inconvenient for viewers to be physically present in the same room due to geographical distances, conflicting schedules, short notice, and other limitations. In such instances, viewers may watch a television program individually and then meet at a later time to discuss the program. However, if the viewers are unable to meet for an extended period of time, a discussion of the program may become stale.
Alternatively, viewers may teleconference during a program (e.g., call one another on a telephone) for a more interactive discourse. Unfortunately, conventional teleconferencing presents a number of disadvantages.
For example, extended teleconferencing during a broadcast may deprive other household members of the use of the telephone. Moreover, a telephone may not be easily accessible at the viewer""s location, and relocating a telephone to the viewer""s location may be difficult or inconvenient, particularly after a program has commenced. In addition, teleconferencing may be expensive, particularly where more than two parties are connected simultaneously.
Thus, it would be an advancement in the art to provide a convenient technique for conversing during a television broadcast with one or more other viewers at remote physical locations. It would be a further advancement in the art to provide a cost-effective system for conferencing which provides minimal disruption of the television program being viewed.
The present invention provides systems, methods, and devices that overcome the above-described problems and disadvantages. In one embodiment of the invention, a remote control for an interactive television system includes an integrated microphone and a wireless transmitter for transmitting audio information from the microphone to the interactive television system. The remote control transmits audio information via a wireless transmitter to a wireless receiver within the interactive television system. In one embodiment, the remote control includes a specifically-designated button for activating the microphone, as well as an activity indicator for visually indicating when the microphone is active.
In another aspect of the invention, a set top box for an interactive television system includes the wireless receiver for receiving the audio information sent by the remote control. The set top box further includes a converter for transforming the audio information into an audio stream compatible for transmission over a network. In an alternative embodiment, the set top box, itself, includes an integrated microphone in lieu of, or in addition to, the microphone integrated with the remote control.
In yet another aspect of the invention, the microphone captures an audio signal in response to being activated by a specifically-designated button on the remote control. The captured audio signal is then transmitted using the transmitter in the remote control to a receiver in the set top box.
Within the set top box, the captured audio signal is converted into an audio stream compatible for transmission over a network. Thereafter, the audio stream is transmitted upstream from the set top box to the network. The audio stream is then sent downstream from the network to a second set top box, where the stream is converted into an audio signal for playback on a television coupled to a second set top box.
In return, the first set top box may receive an audio stream from the second set top box and convert the audio stream into an audio signal for playback. During the exchange and playback of the audio signals, viewers may watch television programs and converse with one another.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will become fully apparent by examination of the following description of the preferred embodiments and the accompanying drawings.